Estocolmo
by Mel De Lutz
Summary: Isabella nos cuenta todas las vicisitudes que ha tenido que vivir cuando abrió los ojos con una identidad desconocida; desde la primera vez que lo vio, el engaño que descubrió y cómo se enamoró de la persona que, según su mente, la tenía secuestrada.
1. Sinopsis

**Derechos:** Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M, quien es la que nos hace soñar con cada uno de ellos, cualquier otro personaje que no sea identificado, es totalmente mío, como la historia.

**Capítulo beteado por Sool Pattinson. ****Beta FFAD.**

**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

**Sinopsis**

Isabella Swan a sus 17 años tiene que enfrentar problemas de adolescentes y también a una familia que desea deshacerse de ella para obtener su fortuna, debido a que es la heredera universal del emporio Swan.

Edward Cullen es un londinense de 40 años, padre de familia de tres niños, el único sustento de su hogar y afronta la terrible enfermedad de su hijo mayor; por tal motivo es dueño de una millonaria deuda con uno de los más temibles hombres que maneja la mafia en uno de los barrios más bajos de su ciudad. Para saldarla es obligado a vender todo lo que posee, incluido su pequeño hogar, lo cual no es suficiente.

Al recibir la llamada de Alec, pidiéndole que acabe con la vida de Isabella, él sin pensarlo lo acepta. Lo que no se imagina es que su corazón y consciencia no le permitirán cumplir con su cometido al verla postrada en una cama, indefensa y vulnerable, sin poder defenderse. En ese momento decide protegerla, de todo.

¿Qué pasará cuando Marie descubra quién es Edward en verdad y que ella no es la persona que creía ser?

Isabella nos cuenta todas las vicisitudes que ha tenido que vivir cuando abrió los ojos con una identidad desconocida; desde la primera vez que lo vio, el engaño que descubrió y cómo se enamoró de la persona que, según su mente, la tenía secuestrada.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Derechos:** Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M, quien es la que nos hace soñar con cada uno de ellos, cualquier otro personaje que no sea identificado, es totalmente mío, como la historia.

**Capítulo beteado por Sool Pattinson. ****Beta FFAD.**

**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

Cierro el zipper de la última maleta y me permito suspirar un par de veces antes de mirar todo a mi alrededor.

Bien, esta vez no está desordenado, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo no sonrío. No puedo hacerlo cuando tengo que irme y alejarme de mi familia.

No siento cuando las lágrimas comienzan a surcar mi rostro y bañan mis mejillas, sin embargo, el viento que corre por la ventana abierta me indica que están ahí, así que las limpio rápidamente antes de que él ingrese a la habitación y las vea. No quiero escuchar el discurso del porqué debo quedarme en casa y no pelear por lo que me pertenece, ya hemos agotado la cuota de discusiones esta semana; y sinceramente, no creo que esté de ánimos para rebatirle, terminaría cediendo a quedarme y ser testigo invisible y mudo del derrumbe empresarial de la lucha por el cual mis padres pelearon, día y noche.

Escucho que la puerta de su habitación se abre y unos pequeños, pero para nada silenciosos pasos, se dirigen a la mía; señal de que se enteró de todo y viene del lado del enemigo.

La puerta es abierta de golpe, es su manera de indicarme que el huracán se ha desatado, intento mirarla reprobatoriamente, pero sé que más bien mis ojos están entristecidos, su diminuto labio inferior tiembla y me siento vulnerable, sin fuerzas para explicarle el motivo de nuestra separación.

—Te vas —afirma viendo las maletas que están al lado del closet. Cierro los ojos mientras asiento.

Su pequeño cuerpo se estrella con mis piernas, su dulce y diminuto rostro se esconde entre ellas mientras la fuerza del llanto la sacude.

Odio ver a mi bebé llorando, pero sobre todo, detesto ser la causante de esas lágrimas.

—Cielo —susurro pasando mis manos por su cabello negro azulado.

—No te vayas, mami —gime y alza la cabeza para observarme con sus grandes ojos grises—. _Pdometo pdonunciad _las "_eres_" bien.

—Ven. —Paso mis brazos debajo de sus axilas y la ayudo a sentarse a horcajadas sobre mis piernas. Ella entierra el rostro en mi cuello, sollozando profundamente. Me parte el alma—. Tu _reyecito_ habló contigo, ¿verdad? —Asiente a mi pregunta, pero no me mira, pone su atención en un mechón de mi cabello que está cerca de ella—. Tengo que irme, pero falta muy poquito para las vacaciones y vas a ir con el _reyecito_ a visitarme.

—¿Cuánto falta _padra _las vacaciones? —Sus inocentes ojos me miran cautelosamente, están enrojecidos.

—Dos meses. —Abre su boquita en forma de "O" ante mi respuesta y el brillo en su mirada cambia.

—Hoy es jueves. —Saca un dedito de su mano—. Entonces, mañana es _vierdnes_ y... ¡el sábado es el _mes _dos! —grita y enreda sus bracitos alrededor de mi cuello.

—No, cariño... —Niego y la alejo un poco de mi cuerpo; aunque el abrazo demoledor sigue.

—¡_Clardo_ que sí, _Reidnecita_! Sábado le sigue a _vierdnes_!

—No, mi amor. —Le sonrío tristemente. Ya quisiera que sea de esa manera—. Dos meses son sesenta días.

—¡Falta _muuuuucho_! —Cierra los ojos y el pequeño labio del demonio hace presencia con su tembladera—. No... no te vayas. —Llora desconsoladamente.

Las gruesas lágrimas ruedan por sus mejillas.

—Bebé, prometo que en tu cumpleaños nos reuniremos todos. —Intento calmarla pero llora más—. ¿Te acuerdas que pediste ir a Disney?

—Papá dijo que no teníamos _dinerdo. _—Lloriquea.

—Te prometo que iremos al _verdadero_ Disney. —Sus ojos se agrandan.

—¡Lejos! —exclama enojada. Bien, sonaré como la mamá más idiota del mundo, pero prefiero verla llorar que enojada. Es un pequeño diablillo, muy aterrador—. Dennis dijo que fue a visitar a su tía a América y que había estado _muuuchas hodas_ en el avión. Su mamá comentó que fueron, ¡dieciséis _hodas_! ¿Vamos a _volad_ _tantas hodas_? —Asentí con una sonrisa—. ¡Me voy a _aburdrir_!

—Me aseguraré de que papá te deje llevar la máquina de hacer pulseras. Puedes hacerme muchas, ¿sí? —Más entusiasmada asiente sin bajarse de mi regazo.

Nos quedamos más tiempo abrazadas en silencio, nunca nos habíamos separados, solo para ir a clases y al trabajo; nos va a costar, pero no tenemos otro remedio. Todo es por mi familia y mi deseo de ser feliz sin obstrucciones.

—¿Mami, puedo _dordmid _contigo? —Rio ante su intento de pronunciación.

—No —dice el _reyecito_ entrando a la habitación, ambas lo miramos con el petitorio en nuestras miradas, pero él niega—. Jul está esperándote. Alice, se lo prometiste.

—_Perdo, _papá —gime—. No sabía que mamá se iba.

—Promesas son promesas, Alice. —Él no le da lugar a réplicas.

Mi hija me mira y beso su frente.

—Mañana no irás a clases —digo—. Mi vuelo sale por la noche, podemos hacer un día de chicas; invitamos a Angela, ¿qué te parece?

—¡Estupendo! —Salta en mis piernas—. Buenas noches, mami, que sueñes con los angelitos.

—Buenas noches, bruja. —Beso su nariz. Antes de separarnos ella coge mi rostro entre sus manitas y planta un beso en mi boca.

—Te amo.

—Te amo. —Nos decimos a la vez.

Se baja de mi regazo y va corriendo hacia Edward, él la alza y también le regala un beso en los labios. Luego, la deja en el suelo y ella sale corriendo mientras llama a Julie a todo grito, diciéndole sobre el próximo día de chicas.

—Buenas noches. —Edward se acerca y apenas roza mis labios con los suyos antes de meterse a la cama boca abajo enterrando el rostro en la almohada.

—Estaré aquí. —Señalo el escritorio.

No habla, solo gruñe un sí. Está enojado, tampoco quiere que me vaya. Él encabeza la lista del _enemigo_.

En vez de sentarme en el escritorio, doy la vuelta a la cama y me siento a horcajadas en su espalda, comienzo a acariciar su nuca con la punta de mi nariz. Se estremece. Sonrío con suficiencia. Voltea el cuerpo y ataca mis labios con los suyos, siempre llevando su ritmo.

Hacemos el amor en silencio.

Sin tiempo.

Sin mañana.

Sin fin.

Me ama.

Lo amo, quizás más de lo que él me ama. Él es mi todo, no tengo idea de cómo podré sobrevivir sin él. Pero debo lograrlo.

Aun así sé que está dolido conmigo y se siente inútil por no poder detenerme, ya que todas mis razones nos llevan al mismo sitio: mejor estabilidad económica. Quizás hayamos estado viviendo medianamente bien con su sueldo y el mío, pero no es suficiente; quiero darle lo mejor a mi hija, a los míos. Deseo que ella conozca cada lugar del mundo en el que estuve. Que tenga todo lo que anhela.

Y para conseguirlo, vale la pena un sacrificio; irme a recuperar lo que por ley me pertenece.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente pasamos un hermoso día de chicas. Comenzando porque no fueron a clases y durmieron hasta tarde; seguido por el gran, pero triste, desayuno en familia.

La tarde pasa corriendo, llega el momento de abordar. A la última llamada ingreso al andén dejando mi corazón en Londres.

Una vez en el aire, saco mi portátil y la depósito sobre mi regazo, la enciendo y voy directamente a Word.

Mis dedos cobran vida propia, plasmando la idea que me ronda desde ayer...

_Recuerdo el chirrido de la puerta al abrirse y unos pasos resonar en la habitación mientras estaba postrada en una cama sin poder comunicarme, quería preguntar, quería beber, necesitaba salir de mi mente vacía que me llenaba de imágenes confusas._

_Tenía la sensación de que alguien estaba conmigo. Es algo así como cuando uno está solo en un lugar saturado de gente, pero sientes el poder de una mirada sobre ti._

_Siempre eran las mismas personas que me observaban. No puedo explicarlo cómo lo percibía, simplemente era un presentimiento que estaba en mí y no me dejaba._

_Mientras pasaba mis días ignorada por los demás, trataba de recabar información acerca de quién era, o por qué estaba en la habitación impersonal y hedionda a cloro de un hospital. Intentaba recordar mi infancia, mi familia, mis amigos, todo en cuanto un día me rodeó, pero lo único que lograba traer a mi cerebro eran los dolores de cabeza que llegaban de la mano con la depresión._

_Cómo odiaba esos días donde solamente una pregunta martilleaba en mi cabeza. Una pregunta sin respuestas y solitaria que hacía de mi existencia una vida inhumana._

_Había momentos en los que quería salir corriendo para huir del mundo, o que la tierra se abriera y me llevara al infierno, donde seguramente, encontraría la paz que mi mente rogaba. Y, como un aderezo a la tortura, estaba ese artilugio con su estridente pitido que me recordaba constantemente el averno que estaba sufriendo; planeé miles de escenarios donde esa cosa del demonio moría lentamente frente a mis ojos, asesinada por mis propias manos._

_—¿Crees que despertará pronto? —Escuché la voz de una mujer… era como campanillas al tocar, suave pero chirriante a la vez. Busqué en mi mente el registro, sin embargo, mi cerebro me enviaba al vacío lleno de ecos, imágenes y palabras sin sentido._

_Imagino que si una PC tuviera sentimientos, así mismo se sentiría después de ser formateada._

_—No lo sé —contestó la otra persona. Su voz era suave pero grave a la vez, parecía que con cada palabra dicha acariciaba. Estaba familiarizándome; la escuchaba todo el tiempo y era la única que me traía paz. Era la voz de mi médico._

_Dos enfermeras eran las únicas encargadas de mi estabilidad. Una, al momento de asearme era un poco grosera; despegaba el esparadrapo sin ninguna contemplación, podía sentir cómo vello por vello se iba pegado a la goma de la cinta. También era un poco brusca al cambiar las agujas, muchas veces dolía. Pero todos los días cuando el lugar se quedaba en un silencio desconsolador, ella llegaba con un libro y leía para mí. Pasaba horas esperando que la noche llegara, sobre todo porque hacía que mi mente se remontara en escenarios distintos donde existían los colores y la vida aparte de las voces y las torturas._

_La otra era un amor. Siempre me defendía y regañaba a la primera. Ella era la encargada de asearme, me decía palabras cariñosas como: corazón, preciosura y nena. Era muy amable, me hacía sentir cómoda. Aunque no me leía, me hablaba mucho, me contaba cómo iban creciendo sus gemelos y lo bendecida que se sentía por tenerlos, por contar con una familia._

_Muchas veces sus relatos formaban en mi mente miles de preguntas como: ¿tendré familia? ¿Vendrán a visitarme? ¿Mi madre se sentirá de esa manera? ¿Creerá que soy una bendición? Y muchos más cuestionamientos que ponían mi cerebro a trabajar en exceso toda la jornada._

_Pero un día todo cambió. Ese día pude percibir que el ambiente estaba alegre, cargado de una vibra que no reconocía. Una voz en mi interior me decía que ese era el gran día; la tarde estaba siendo muy tranquila, no había ningún contratiempo y el médico indicó que había evolución y funcionamiento cerebral en mi historial. Todo estaba yendo extremadamente bien… hasta que escuché una voz misteriosa._

_—¿Dónde está el doctor Masen?_

_Mis ojos comenzaron a picar por abrirse, pero por más que hice el esfuerzo, lo máximo que llegué a hacer fue parpadear._

_Mi corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenadamente por su voz ronca, grave y tan varonil._

_Una voz hermosa._

_Exótica que gritaba peligro._

_El pitido de la máquina conectada a mi cuerpo, que era como una tortura, que estaba logrando desesperarme, comenzó a acelerar. Mis oídos pedían auxilio y mi boca luchaba por gritar. La había estado escuchando durante horas interminables, sin embargo, nadie había sido capaz de silenciarla. Era mi tortura personal. Mis tímpanos rogaban que el sonido cesara. Sentía que sangraban. Me aturdía, me molestaba._

_—Señor Cullen —se quejó la mujer que estaba conmigo mientras corría hacia mí y envolvía en mi brazo, rápidamente, el brazalete del tensiómetro—. La próxima vez toque._

_—¿Dónde está Masen? —repitió sin siquiera detenerse a preguntar por lo que estaba pasando, o por qué estaba tan alterada._

_La voz de la enfermera tartamudeó algo sobre una oficina, mientras el sonido de la máquina se incrementaba llenando el lugar._

_No sé cuánto tiempo estuvo fuera. Esos eran días donde el reloj no me daba tregua, no se detenía, enseñándome que el mundo y su rumbo debían continuar._

_La mujer logró estabilizarme, inyectó un sedante por las vías y permití dejar a mi mente vagar en la oscuridad._

_Cuando regresé a la realidad, él estaba hablando con el médico usando términos de ciencia que no lograba comprender, lo único que discerní fue que el fémur estaba completamente unido y no era necesaria la escayola._

_¿Estaban hablando de mí?_

_—Gracias, Mariam —despidió cortésmente el Dr. Masen. La enfermera dejó a mi lado la tabla metálica que tenía sujeto el historial clínico y salió despidiéndose con un apenas audible "adiós"._

_Rogaba en mi interior no quedarme a solas con el misterioso hombre, porque a pesar de que tenía curiosidad por ponerle rostro a esa voz deliciosa, el miedo invadía mi cuerpo._

_—Dijiste que estaba todo marchando sobre ruedas —gruñó—. Lauren comentó que ayer por la mañana retiraste los sedantes._

_—Serénate. Sí, le quité los sedantes, pero nadie sabe cuánto tiempo ella podría continuar dormida. —El Dr. Cullen explicó pacientemente._

_Escuché que uno de los dos hombres, los cuales estaban debatiendo mis movimientos, suspiró._

_—El dinero se me está acabando. No puedo esperar eternamente. —Volvió a gruñir._

_—¿Qué piensas hacer? —La voz del médico sonaba un poco más molesta._

_—Me la llevo a Londres. —Alguien se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar, mis sentidos estaban tan desarrollados que sabían que no era el Dr. Cullen, sino el gruñón._

_—¿Está todo listo?_

_Y mi corazón bombeó con fuerza al escuchar el tarareo afirmativo que emitió su garganta._

_Tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Miedo al mundo porque en ese momento me era desconocido._

_Yo sabía que era hora, mis ojos picaban mientras mis manos poco a poco, con voluntad propia, fueron encorvándose para que los dedos sujeten firmante la sábana llevándola dentro del puño. Hacía esfuerzos para no abrir los ojos, pero mi cerebro me engañó y la luz fue filtrándose por las pequeñas rendijas que formaban mis pestañas; los ojos me ardieron y la luz me cegó, los cerré con fuerzas. Volví a parpadear y los abrí, pestañeando mientras me acostumbraba a la claridad._

_En uno de los tantos abrir y cerrar de ojos, lo vi. Ni siquiera me fije en mi alrededor. Su presencia acaparó toda mi atención._

_¿Han visto un halcón? ¿Sabían que es considerado un depredador peligroso; que es el más rápido del mundo; que su vista puede alcanzar hasta ocho kilómetros de distancia y que acecha a su víctima hasta dejarla sin fuerzas y sin salida?_

_Pues él tenía las características de un Falco._

_Su cabello negro azulado y peinado a un lado brillaba con la luz que entraba por la ventana, me pareció atractivo, me atrajo._

_Sus ojos grises me observaban como el halcón cuando su víctima ha sido localizada y un escalofrío recorrió mi columna vertebral._

_Él se encontraba en el rincón de brazos cruzados, su cabeza estaba ligeramente hacia delante mientras achinaba los ojos y unía esas tupidas cejas, frunciendo el ceño._

_Me dio miedo. Esa mirada hambrienta y lánguida envió más corrientes eléctricas por mi cuerpo, especialmente mi vientre bajo que estaba contraído y palpitaba._

_Y por último, esa sonrisa ladina que hizo de mis huesos gelatina._

_¿Cómo podría caminar con él presente?_

_No tenía la más mínima idea. Aunque estaba segura que me había olvidado el cómo caminar con tan solo verlo._

_—Voy a buscar a Lauren —dijo mientras salía._

_Mi vientre se contrajo y juro que casi tuve un orgasmo de tan solo escucharlo hablar._

_—¿Edward? —Se detuvo en la puerta y volteó ante el llamado del médico._

_Ay, Edward... _

_Reprimí un suspiro._

_Por una milésima de segundo su mirada se posó en la mía que hasta el reloj, ese traicionero que por tiempo indefinido no me daba tregua, se paralizó, junto a mi respiración y corazón._

_Me causó pánico._

_Me dio escalofríos._

_Convulsión._

_—Espera a que les indique que pueden entrar. Tengo que hacer chequeos de rutina. —Asintió y salió acompañado de mi alma que fue siguiéndolo mientras me decía adiós con un pañuelo blanco en mano._

_—Empecemos. —El doctor me sacó de mi letargo, giré mi cabeza hacia la izquierda para verlo; cabello rubio peinado pulcramente hacia atrás, rostro que parecía salido de una revista, ojos de un profundo color azul, nariz perfilada y barbilla cuadrada. Podría decir que tendría unos 34 años y que las enfermeras andaban detrás de él. Era muy guapo._

_Aunque Edward le opacaba la belleza._

_Colocó el fonendoscopio en sus oídos y la otra parte la apoyó sobre mi pecho._

_—Inhala —ordenó—. Exhala._

_Hicimos lo mismo repetidas veces mientras el aparato era desplazado por mi pecho y espalda._

_—Al parecer por aquí todo va en orden. —Me sonrió y le devolví el gesto—. ¿Cómo te sientes?_

_—Con... —Me aclaré la garganta pero no me fue suficiente, el médico fue por agua y me la pasó primero con algodón sobre mis labios para después dejarme beber desde el vaso—. Gracias. Yo... um, me siento confundida. —Mi voz salió rasposa. En cuanto a mi contestación fue la primera palabra que llegaba a mi cabeza._

_Pero bebé, en realidad estaba aterrada. No sabía ni siquiera quién era yo y eso me calaba hasta los huesos._

_Él asintió, mirando unas cosas en los aparatos que rodeaban la cama._

_—Creo que estos no son necesarios —le agradecí que apagara el pitito fastidioso, casi me puse de pie para bailar por toda la habitación—. Veamos... ¿puedes sentarte?_

_Intenté mover mi pierna derecha que estaba pesada, gemí al no poder hacerlo y enterré la cabeza en la almohada, reteniendo los sollozos._

_Mierda, me sentí inútil…_

* * *

**¡Hola! Al fin, mi pequeño bebé está viendo la luz, nuevamente. Antes que nada, he cambiado muchas cosas de este fic; tiene el mismo rumbo pero en características y la narración son distintas.**

**Espero que disfruten, ya que este Edward y esta Bella son muy distintos a lo que estoy acostumbrada a escribir. Habrá drama y romance.**

**Muchas gracias a Sool que ha estado hincándome para que continúe esta historia. Y ha sido paciente por los dolores de cabeza que nos ha causado este pequeño angelito.**

**Besos y espero que me acompañen en esta nueva travesía.**

**MelLutz :) **


	3. Capítulo 2

**Derechos:** Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M, quien es la que nos hace soñar con cada uno de ellos, cualquier otro personaje que no sea identificado, es totalmente mío, como la historia.

* * *

**Capítulo beteado por Sool Pattinson. Beta FFAD.**

** wwwfacebookcom / groups / betasffaddiction **

* * *

De repente siento la boca seca, trago saliva un par de veces cerrando el portátil; se me hace imposible seguir escribiendo. Recordar esa época es muy duro para mí, sobre todo al saber que tenía una errónea idea de todo lo que me rodeaba en ese tiempo.

Miro a mi alrededor, algunas personas están metidas en sus asuntos, otras durmiendo y una en particular me observa mientras sirve unos bocadillos dos puestos más adelante; le sonrío, me sonríe.

—Buen día, señorita. —Asiento devolviéndole el saludo—. ¿Desea soda, agua, vino, o whisky? —murmura mirando detenidamente la mesa movible donde están las bebidas.

—Agua, por favor.

Saca una botella de agua y me la entrega, al alzar la mirada su boca se abre y emite un jadeo.

—Disculpe —dice rápidamente cuando se da cuenta que me ha molestado su comportamiento—. ¿Le han comentado que es muy parecida a Isabella Swan? —Esta vez la que se sorprende y se pone nerviosa soy yo—. Lo digo porque me tocó ir en el vuelo privado a París. Esa chica era muy amable.

Lamentablemente hay cosas que no recuerdo, y el rostro de la mujer es una de esas. Pero sé que la imagen rondará días en mi cabeza; quizás tenga suerte y me acuerde de ella. Quizás no.

—No hay problema. —Sonrío tratando de disimular mis nervios, tomo de la botella y la dejo al lado del asiento.

—Solo que Isabella tenía el cabello castaño y era gordita —continúa su charla, que al parecer es con ella misma, ni siquiera me regresa la mirada por estar concentrada en el movimiento de sus manos y eso me alivia.

—¿Señora...? —Una azafata aparece de la nada, sobresaltándonos a ambas. Se nota un poco apenada—. Lo lamento, creo que escuché mal. —Sacude la cabeza—. ¿Señorita Marie Dwyer?

—Señora —le corrijo—. Casada. —Alzó mi mano mostrando el anillo de oro que rodea mi dedo anular.

—Disculpe.

—No hay problema.

—¿Puede guardar sus cosas y seguirme? —Me alarmo.

—¿Para qué?

Mis documentos con mi identidad son legales, pero aun así me asusta.

—Usted ha sido promovida a primera clase. —Expulso el aire que había retenido, siento cómo el color regresa a mi rostro y una sonrisa genuina baila entre mis labios.

—Un momento. —Comienzo a recoger mi portátil y bolso de mano, afortunadamente estoy en el asiento del pasillo así que no tengo que pedir permiso para salir.

Me pregunto: ¿por qué me eligieron para ocupar un asiento en primera clase? Antes de hablar la azafata me indica el número de asiento y me deja en medio del pasillo.

—Mejor me quedo aquí. —Intento regresar a mi lugar, pero la mano de la primera azafata me detiene.

—¿Va a desaprovechar la oportunidad? —Prácticamente gruñe.

—No me fío de las personas —digo entre dientes mientras con mis ojos le pido que me suelte.

—Lo siento. —Me libera de su agarre—. Muchas veces eligen mujeres para que pasen a primera clase. Ya sabe… para que estén más cómodas. —Se encoge de hombros.

Miro alternadamente entre mi asiento y el pasillo que me conduce a primera clase. Es tentador, después de mi accidente, hace seis años atrás, no había vuelto a subir en un avión; creo que hasta la sensación había olvidado. Un suspiro sale de mis labios antes de seguir a la mujer.

Al llegar diviso una cabellera castaña sobresaliendo entre los asientos. _No, no puede ser; _jadeo, esos pocos cabellos se me hacen conocidos, mis pasos se aceleran hasta llegar frente al hombre y lanzarme a sus brazos.

Él me recibe feliz, suelta una carcajada y me aprieta contra su pecho; estoy en paz, puedo decir que me siento como si estuviera en casa.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —exclamo una vez que me suelta.

—Edward no me lo perdonaría si te dejo sola —susurra pasando un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja.

—No me digas que…

—Sí, no le reclames, estaba preocupado cuando me llamó tres noches atrás. —Ríe—. Quién diría que _ahora_ somos amigos.

—¿Cómo conseguiste estar en primera clase? —Joaquín ríe murmurando algo en su idioma natal, odio cuando hace eso, ya que no entiendo mucho español y me trauma. Le hinco el pecho haciéndolo soltar una carcajada, una mujer que está a nuestra derecha nos manda a silenciar y murmura un "adolescentes", haciéndome reír más fuerte.

¿Adolescentes?

¿Qué edad cree que tenemos?

Me tapo la boca con la mano, tratando de sofocar la carcajada que pugna por salir. En voz baja, para no seguir incomodando, comenzamos a conversar; él me cuenta que se encontró con una amiga que le debía algunos _favores_, así que cuando la descubrió en el avión trabajando de azafata en primera clase, los cobró, al doble.

Mis párpados empiezan a pesar, siento sueño; me acurruco un poco más en el brazo protector de mi mejor amigo y sucumbo al mundo de los sueños…

* * *

_Durante nuestra adolescencia queremos hacer lo que creemos correcto. Queremos justicia y vivir a nuestro ritmo. Es más, la mayoría pasamos por esa tan famosa etapa llamada la "edad del pavo". Pero los padres nos frenan, no entienden que necesitamos descargar la adrenalina que corre por nuestras venas y lo único que logran es reprimir a los jóvenes, haciéndolos sentir inútiles e inservibles en la vida._

_Es esa sensación de que estás atada a una gran roca que te impide movilizarte._

_Así me sentía._

_La respiración comenzó a fallarme, a ser errada y pesada; las vías respiratorias estaban obstruidas. Me desesperé y con mi mano manoteé todo lo que estaba a mi alcance, creo que incluso el Dr. Masen fue víctima de mi ataque de histeria. Escuchaba que me hablaba, pero no quería razonar, solamente deseaba salir corriendo._

_¿Cómo?_

_No sé. Me daban ganas de tirar mi pierna al hombro, como un saco de patatas._

—_¡Hey! —Una sacudida me sacó del trance, miré los ojos azules que me observan con sutileza, temiendo que en cualquier momento podría romperme; las lágrimas frías bañaron mi rostro y no me permitían ver con claridad—. Tranquila._

—_¿Dónde estoy? —Solté—. Necesito a mi mamá —lloriqueé como niña pequeña._

—_Tranquila, todo está bien. Solo que tienes una escayola en la pierna. —Suspiré viendo sus ojos—. Voy a llamar a la enfermera para que traiga la sierra, ¿está bien? —Asentí. El Dr. Masen se movió de la silla donde estaba sentado hasta la puerta de la habitación, habló con alguien y regresó a su puesto._

—_¿Dónde estoy? —repetí con más fuerza._

—_Mientras nos traen la sierra te haré unas cuantas preguntas, ¿está bien? —Asentí y él suspiró—. Bien, ¿nombre? —Abrí los ojos desorbitadamente, ¡no me acordaba de mi propio nombre! Mi respiración otra vez comenzó a ser pesada._

—_¿Por qué? —gemí._

—_Es normal. —Una mano cálida se posó en la mía—. Es normal que no recuerdes, has sufrido un accidente muy fuerte._

—_¿Cuánto tiempo?_

—_No se sabe. —Esas fue lo que desarmó mi vida._

_Cerré los ojos con las palabras del médico rondando mi cabeza. _

_Si antes deseé morir, en ese momento quise morir._

—_¿Mis papás? —Hice puchero._

_No sabía si tenía padres, o no, pero no pude contener las ganas de preguntar. Y ahora me daba cuenta que todo es tal cual como en las películas lo cuentan. Muchos pierden hasta la noción de cómo hablar, tienen que aprender desde cero; ese no fue mi caso y doy gracias a eso._

_El Dr. Masen me explicó con lujo de detalles cómo funcionaba el cerebro y qué parte de él me había atrofiado. Pero no le prestaba atención, el temor invadía mi cuerpo, sentía esa necesidad de esconderme de todo, no salir a la luz y desaparecer._

_¿Qué si nunca llegaba a recordar a mi familia, amigos, o a todo lo que me rodeó algún día?_

_Pero… pero es tan lindo crear nuevos recuerdos. Obviamente, en ese preciso instante no pensaba en eso._

_Al poco tiempo llegó la enfermera con la sierra, el médico la conectó y encendió, la cuchilla comenzó a dar vueltas, y el mango temblaba; si nos ponían en competencia "quién tiembla más", creo que hubiese sido la grandiosa afortunada de obtener el trofeo a la mejor "tembladora" del mundo._

_El Dr. Masen me miraba divertido mientras mis ojos parecían salirse de las cuencas viendo cómo la sierra se acercaba lentamente a mi pierna. Cerraba los ojos, inhalaba hondo y los volvía a abrir. Era un círculo vicioso. Los segundos parecieron eternos y mil veces, sin exagerar, me pregunté si él sería capaz de cortar la escayola sin cortarme la pierna._

—_Listo —dijo levantándose de su puesto para ir a buscar unas pinzas que estaban a mi lado sobre el buró—. ¿Qué? —El médico me sonrió y cuando lo hizo los ángeles cantaron; era tan brillante, tan angelical, tan… que me hizo suspirar con fuerza._

_Me sentí segura. Sentí como si estuviera rodeada de miles de hombres tamaño "armario", armados y dispuestos a interferir entre las balas y yo a como dé lugar._

—_Lamento ser incrédula._

_Él volvió a reír, negando con pequeñas sacudidas y me guiñó el ojo._

_Ay, Dr. Masen… No puedo negar que estaba guapísimo y no me causaba miedo como… Edward._

_Su mirada era amistosa, confiable y amable._

_Regresó a mi pierna y empujó de lado a lado el yeso abriéndolo y me sonrojé; mi pierna estaba peluda, creo que Chewbacca__**(1)**__ tenía menos pelo que yo. Asco, hice una mueca e intenté cubrir mi pierna._

—_No, no la cubras; vamos a tratar de que la muevas. —Detuvo mi movimiento haciéndome bufar._

_Me ayudó a sentarme; luego moví, apenas, mis piernas y las dejé colgando. Con un pequeño martillo comenzó a esparcir pequeños golpes midiendo._

_Un recuerdo llega a mí como flash, un hombre de bata blanca estaba frente a mí haciendo lo mismo que el Dr. Masen, pero tal como vino se fue. Fue la imagen más rápida que había pasado por mi mente._

—_¿Quién era el hombre que estaba aquí? —No podía quitarme el rostro tan perfecto y aterrador de Edward de mi cabeza. _

—_¿Edward? —murmuró distraído con mi expediente médico; me encogí de hombros y puse mi mejor cara de no-sé-su-nombre—. Perfecto, todo va bien en tu sistema. Ayer te hicimos unos exámenes y todo ha salido de maravilla._

—_¿Quién era el hombre que estaba aquí? —Volví a preguntar entre dientes queriendo intimidarlo; pero no lo logré._

—_¿Quieres averiguarlo por ti misma? —Enarqué una ceja "enojada"—. Tengo que ir a buscar al traumatólogo para que te derive al fisiatra. Si todo va bien, puedes irte en una semana._

_Esa noticia me emocionó; pegué un saltito de felicidad abrazándome a mí misma._

—_Les diré que ingresen, pero si no los recuerdas, no te presiones. —Asentí no muy convencida con lo de "no te presiones". _

_¡Néééé! Doc, mal consejo, ya lo estaba haciendo._

_Salió de la habitación y dejó la puerta abierta; lo vi conversando con una mujer rubia, buena estatura; asintió frunciendo el ceño y miró hacia donde estaba. Desvié la mirada hacia el techo._

_La habitación era de un extremadamente blanca, tan solo de ver las paredes mis ojos dolían; fue la primera vez que me fijé en otra cosa que no fuesen los dos hombres que estuvieron conmigo hacía apenas unos minutos._

—_¿Hola? —Mis sentidos se alertaron con esa voz de campanilla, sentí el poder tan conocido de la mirada sobre mí—. ¿Puedo pasar? —Asentí._

_Ni la voz, ni el rostro se me hicieron conocidos._

_¿Quién era esta mujer?_

_¿Mi madre?_

_¿Mi hermana?_

_¿Mi tía?_

_¿Algún puto familiar?_

_No lo sabía; todo me era desconocido._

_Recuerdo como si fuera ayer cómo estaba vestida y la manera tan cálida de verme; la analicé de pies a cabeza: rubia, bien blanca y de estatura media. Tenía unos 38 años, de ojos verdes agua, brillantes y una sonrisa amable en su rostro. _

_Me observaba cautelosamente, como si en cualquier momento me saldría una segunda cabeza, o un tercer ojo, pero recordé que parecía la doble de Chewbacca, de seguro quería salir corriendo por mi apariencia._

_Ella vestía una blusa blanca cuello en "v", pantalones jeans no tan ajustado a sus piernas y un par de zapatos negros, altos y en punta. Sostenía fuertemente un bolso negro de imitación de cuero, estaba sin maquillaje y las gafas de sol sostenían su cabello._

—_¿Quién eres? —pregunté carente de emociones._

_Antes de responder, Edward ingresó a la habitación, el aire se cargó, ella le sonrió pero él simplemente caminó hacia la ventana sin decir palabra alguna. Parecía una persona importante con su cabello peinado pulcramente; desplacé mi vista a lo largo de su cuerpo, la camisa blanca cubría sus anchos hombros, estaba recogida hasta la altura de los codos, dejando ver sus fuertes antebrazos, los dos primeros botones estaban abiertos mostrando el escaso vello que cubría su pecho y ajustados pantalones negros de lino que se deslizaban por sus largas piernas sujetos en la cadera._

_El temblor regresó a mi cuerpo, mis manos se retorcían con la sábana queriendo taparme. Diablos, quería desaparecer, los ojos indagadores del halcón me miraban detenidamente, intimidándome. Tragué saliva por la sonrisa que me dedicó y un pequeño, pero desapercibido, jadeo salió de entre mis labios._

_El tipo estaba BUENO y mi vista funcionaba perfectamente bien como para deleitarme con su peligrosa belleza._

_Miré entre la mujer y el hombre varias veces buscando -entre los recuerdos de mis sueños sin sentidos- algún rostro semejante; mis padres no podían ser, lo sentía en mi interior._

—_Quizás no nos recuerdes porque eras muy pequeña la última vez que te vimos. —Desvié mi mirada hacia la mujer—. Yo soy Lauren Cullen y él es mi esposo Edward. Somos amigos íntimos de tus padres y hemos corrido a tu auxilio._

_Enarqué una ceja, preguntándome dónde estaban mis padres. No me interesaba ver a los amigos, deseaba ver a mis progenitores._

—_Lamentamos venirte con malas noticias y agobiarte luego de todo lo que has pasado. Quiero que sepas que para nosotros serás una hija más, tenemos una pareja de mellizos de tu misma edad y…_

—_Me desesperan con tantas vueltas —gruñí no queriendo captar la realidad. Edward tensó los labios formando una fina línea._

_Él volteó y comenzó a mirar por la ventana, tratando de esquivar mi mirada inquisidora. Y no supe por qué, pero sentí que le tenía más confianza a él que a la mujer que estaba dando vueltas en un monólogo de quiénes eran ellos._

—_Tus padres fallecieron en el accidente de tránsito que tuvieron un mes atrás._

_Asentí, no quería aceptar la realidad. Deseaba no haber despertado, haberme quedado en coma, o irme junto a ellos. Aunque no los recordaba, el dolor comenzó a invadir mi cuerpo, mis sentidos, y el sentimiento de absoluta soledad empezó a rondar en mi vida._

_Cerraba los ojos queriendo procesar la noticia que me habían dado, pero no podía, juro que no podía. No me hacía la idea de que mis padres habían fallecido._

_Me incliné hacia delante mientras enterraba mi cara entre mis manos y me permitía llorar sin el rostro de aquellas personas que me dieron la vida._

_Sentí unas suaves y delicadas manos limpiar las lágrimas que caían por mis ojos, mis mejillas ardían. Intentaba calmar los sollozos, pero la opresión en el pecho y el dolor interno me lo impedían._

—_No estás sola…—Escuché que decía—. Quizás no nos recuerdes, espero que lo hagas pronto, pero nosotros somos los familiares inmediatos y nos gustaría acogerte en nuestra casa. —Miró a su marido un momento, haciendo una pausa para continuar hablando con voz suave—. Edward era como un hermano para tu padre._

* * *

**(1)Chewbacca: Personaje peludo de "La guerra de las galaxias".**

* * *

**Hola, señorinas y señorinos (si por ahí hay alguno que lea); espero que esto haya aclarado un poco las confusiones. Hay algo oculto, sí, lo acepto, pero **_**eso**_** se irá resolviendo a medida que pase el fic. Si se habrán dado cuenta, cada capítulo estará conformado de esa manera. Espero que lo entiendan.**

**Me encantaría que me digan lo que piensan de este fic, si les gustó o no, si merezco tomatazos o no; son necesarios para ir guiándome y saber lo que se queda suelto. Muchas gracias por sus huellitas, favoritos y alertas. También a las lectoras silenciosas.**

**Nos seguimos leyendo,**

**Besos,**

**MelLutz (L)**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Derechos:** Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M, quien es la que nos hace soñar con cada uno de ellos, cualquier otro personaje que no sea identificado, es totalmente mío, como la historia.

* * *

**Capítulo beteado por Sool Pattinson. ****Beta FFAD.**

**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

* * *

**Leer: Hola, girls y boys (si hay algún hombre), antes que comiencen a leer quiero explicarles algo; a partir de este capítulo TODO será en pasado ya que son escritos de Marie (Bella) para que no hayan confusiones. Espero que sea entendible y cualquier duda me la pueden expresar que con gusto las contestaré pero, por favor, déjenme una cuenta o algo donde les pueda responder. **

**Eso es todo, amigos. **

**Disfruten de su lectura.**

* * *

Escuchar las últimas palabras me pusieron nerviosa. No sabía quién era, o cómo era mi personalidad; pero en ese momento estaba segura que poseía un fuerte sentido de la intuición. Y una voz en mi interior me dijo que cada acción y cada palabra de aquella mujer eran merecedoras de desconfianza. Automáticamente, mis ojos se fueron hacia Edward; él me miró, tratando de mantener a raya sus nervios. Se removió incómodo en su propio lugar, mas _nunca_ sus ojos se despegaron de los míos.

—El traumatólogo no cree que la terapia física sea necesaria —anunció el Dr. Masen con una sonrisa en los labios, aliviando un poco la bruma espesa y misteriosa que estaba cubriendo la habitación.

Yo no estaba de ánimos para sonreír, así que simplemente me dediqué a asentir cada orden médica. Me tendió unas hojas donde indicaba cómo debería hacer ejercicio de fortalecimiento muscular y unas cuantas mierdas más relacionadas con la correcta alimentación. También señaló que al día siguiente, al mediodía, sería dada de alta.

Lauren bailó alrededor mío durante todo el día restante, poniéndome al tanto de cómo era su casa y sus hijos. Al parecer, eran la familia _feliz_.

_Dime de lo que presumes y te diré de lo careces. _

Edward no movió un músculo. Reclamó un sillón como suyo y permaneció serio mirando y evaluando cada uno de mis movimientos.

El _halcón_ estaba de cacería, lo supe cuando una enfermera ingresó para obligarme a caminar. A menos de unos diez pasos comencé, como toda niña mimada, a protestar acerca de que no lo quería seguir haciendo y que me sentía como haber corrido una maratón. Edward no dejaba de perseguirme con sus ojos, estaba nerviosa y con mis huesos como gelatina, ya que su mirada gris era penetrante, tanto que estuve a punto de caerme en algunos pasos.

—Señorita, deje de protestar —gruñó la mujer.

—Si ella no quiere, no la obligue —siseó de vuelta Edward.

La enfermera y yo nos quedamos mirando mutuamente, sorprendidas. O sea, ¿quién se creía el tipo para hablarle así a todo el mundo?

¡Estaba jodidamente loco!

Me mantuve caminando alrededor de la habitación, más por llevarle la contra, hasta que de verdad sentí mis músculos protestar. Gracias al cielo que las enfermeras se habían encargado, durante mi _largo _sueño_, _en hacerme masajes en las piernas y los brazos; les habían dado movimiento. Por ese motivo no me sentía tanoxidada como creí que estaría.

Al poco tiempo llegó Lauren con un bolso de ropa, me hice la desentendida mientras iba hacia Edward y le daba un beso en los labios; tuve que desviar la mirada a cualquier lugar que estuviera lejos de la demostración de afecto.

Me encontré con los papeles que el Dr. Masen había llevado. Más para entretenimiento, que cualquier otra cosa, me puse a leerlos. Todos detallaban lo que anteriormente me había explicado, pero solo algo llamó mi atención. Todo lo que ahí decía estaba escrito en dos idiomas, inglés y francés; y por muy desconcertante que sea, el inglés no me fue necesario.

Así que, descubrí otra cualidad mía: yo hablaba y leía francés como si fuera mi lengua natal.

—¿Por qué no te vas al hotel y yo me quedo con Marie? —Alcé la mirada hacia la pareja por las palabras de la mujer; no me acostumbraba a que me llamaran por ese nombre.

—Eh... —Edward suspiró y esbozó una sonrisa ladina, tan hermosa que parecía que todo tomaba otro brillo—. Estoy seguro que mañana Marie estará esperando por nosotros. Mejor vamos _ambos_ al hotel y aprovechamos el último día en París. —Lauren esbozó una sonrisa pícara cuando se puso de pie y dejó un bolso en el armario.

Se despidieron con un adiós, el cual contesté con apenas un murmullo, sin importarme si lo escucharon o no...

Esa noche... fue la noche más larga que pasé. Después de haber estado dando vueltas y vueltas -incluso extrañando a la máquina del demonio-, cogí un pijama y me metí al baño para darme una ducha caliente. Sin embargo, no fue útil. No podía sacarme de la cabeza el doble sentido de las palabras de Edward acerca de _la última noche en París_, como si realmente me interesaba cómo la iban a aprovechar. Por mí podrían haberse tirado todos los polvos que quisieran y... ¿a quién iba a engañar? Me sentía insegura sin tener a Edward en la habitación.

Él tiene esa mirada gélida que protege. Es como el papá halcón que protege a su cría, incluso cuando ella está aprendiendo a volar. Aunque no sabía el motivo que me llevaba a querer refugiarme en él.

Al día siguiente, casi al mediodía y después de haber sido revisada por todos los médicos que estaban cuidándome, regresaron Edward y Lauren; ella brillaba con luz propia e incluso, de alguna manera, la veía más _joven_ de lo que se fue anoche. Vestía jeans ceñido a sus piernas, una blusa blanca y chaqueta negra. Esta vez iba maquillada levemente y la gran sonrisa de _fui-follada-toda-la-noche_ no la abandonaba.

En cambio, Edward... no llevaba esa sonrisa, pero tampoco estaba muy serio que digamos. Bromeó un poco con el Dr. Masen cuando regresó para que mis _tutores_ firmaran mi alta y les entregaba el permiso de salida.

Lauren me alentó a ponerme una blusa transparente blanca, jeans y botas color vino, acompañada por una chaqueta negra.

No permití que alguien me ayudara para ir al baño, con ayuda de una mano fui sujetándome de toda superficie que parecía confiable y con la otra, rodeaba fuertemente la toalla que estaba envuelta alrededor de la ropa. Al llegar a mi destino y con todos los huesos en su lugar, comencé a despojarme del pijama; noté que había un pequeño espejo frente al lavabo, fui allí y me sostuve fuertemente antes de alzar mi rostro y enfrentarme a mí misma.

Sacié mi curiosidad al saber cómo era; mi cabello estaba reseco, era rubio y mis ojos eran dos pequeñas piedras aguamarinas, los pómulos sobresalían exageradamente y todo el rostro no era más que piel pegada a los huesos... me impacté, no puedo mentir. Hasta ahora, cada vez que traigo a mi mente esa imagen me estremezco.

Rápidamente dejé de observarme y corrí, literalmente, hacia la ducha; no pude esperar a que saliera el agua caliente, necesitaba aclarar mi mente que era un revuelto de pensamientos.

Después de la ducha, evité todo objeto donde pudiera reflejarme, me vestí y salí del baño. Mis piernas funcionaban un poco mejor y me sentía apta para mantenerme de pie un buen tiempo. Un poco después estuve despidiéndome y dándole las gracias a las enfermeras que estuvieron conmigo.

Pero no salimos de inmediato, Edward y Lauren se desviaron hacia el pasillo que llevaba al bar. No tenía hambre y la comida que últimamente estaba digiriendo eran verduras licuadas.

—No voy a comer. No tengo hambre. —Edward alzó su rostro de repente, enfurecido por lo que acaba de decir.

—Tu _sí_ vas a comer —siseó entre dientes.

Automáticamente, me envaré.

—No —dije un poco más alto.

—Te vas a sentar y a esperar que te traigan tu almuerzo. —Sus ojos estaban oscuros con un toque terrorífico brillando en ellos.

Pero aun así, seguí de pie y me crucé de brazos, tentando a mi equilibrio.

—No. Voy. A. Comer. —Lo miré directamente a los ojos—. ¿Qué parte de que no tengo hambre no entiendes?

—¡Siéntate! —gritó poniéndose de pie y caminó hasta mi lugar.

Las personas que estaban en el bar nos quedaron mirando asustados, de seguro ese simple acto pasó como una simple discusión de unos padres con su hija adolescente.

—¡Te dije que no! —le grité de vuelta, encarándolo. Él apretó los labios en una fuerte línea horizontal poniéndose rojo—. ¡Quiero irme a casa!

—No nos iremos hasta que no almuerces, ¿escuchaste?

—¿Y quién dijo que yo me quería ir contigo? —chillé—. En este preciso instante mi casa no está en un lugar terrenal, está junto a mis padres. Quiero ir con ellos. ¡Quiero morir!

—¿Sabes lo que eres? Eres una estúpida niña que no sabe lo que quiere. Eres una desagradecida con las personas que te rodean. Eso eres. Ahora, te vas a sentar y almorzar porque no me importa perder el vuelo, nos quedaremos aquí hasta que te termines la última migaja.

Y la mesa se convirtió en una batalla campal. No almorcé y Edward protestó hasta el cansancio. No me interesaba lo que él opinara. Me valía madre lo que pensara y quisiera. No quería seguir sus malditas órdenes.

—Alguien dijo que no nos íbamos si yo no almorzaba. —Me burlé al atravesar la puerta de salida del hospital, mientras me colocaba las gafas que Lauren me habían tendido minutos antes para que el sol no fastidiara mis ojos.

Edward me lanzó una mirada cargada de odio y fastidio, mientras yo le regresé una burlona y carente de cualquier emoción, para demostrarle que nada me podía intimidar. Lauren hizo acopio de paciencia con nosotros y trató de hacerle preguntas a su esposo aunque este no quitaba su mirada envenenada de mí.

En el camino al aeropuerto nada cambió. La mujer se sentó entre ambos en la parte trasera del taxi; ya no nos mirábamos pero podía sentir la tensión acumulada dentro del poco espacio del vehículo. Nadie habló, nadie dijo una sola palabra, pero sí hubo alguien que gruñó todo el tiempo por cualquier cosita que pasara cerca de él…

.

Pensé que al llegar a "casa" iba a ser distinta la tensión entre nosotros luego de casi dos horas de viaje, entre avión y taxi. Lo único que quería era desconectarme del mundo. Los ojos se me cerraban del cansancio y mis músculos me estaban pasando factura.

Iba a vivir en un barrio llamado _Forest Gate_, ubicado al este de Londres. El taxista giró en una calle donde todas las casas eran iguales, de ladrillo y con portal; se veían muy estrechas, solo cambiaba el color de estas. Edward le indicó dónde parquear, bajamos y fui directo a agarrar mis _pertenencias,_ que no era nada más y nada menos que un pequeño bolso.

El día estaba lluvioso y triste; supuse que era tal y como me sentía.

La puerta de la casa se abrió y salió una pequeña niña rubia, estaba alegre y gritando alrededor de nosotros. No quería ser ruda con ella, pero si no se callaba iba a estallar con el dolor de cabeza que tenía.

—¿Puedes dejar de correr y gritar? —gruñó Edward.

La niña se paralizó enseguida y bajó la mirada, me dio pena.

Ella era una copia en miniatura de su madre, rubia y ojos verdes, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas. Era completamente adorable. Lentamente me acerqué a ella y le sonreí.

—Hola, ¿cómo te llamas? —Me puse a su altura, a lo que mis huesos protestaron.

—Jullie —contestó con una gran sonrisa—. ¿Tú eres la niña que va a vivir con nosotros? —Asentí, sintiendo una conexión especial con ella.

No vi venir el fuerte abrazo de recibimiento que me dio, haciendo que ambas cayéramos en la vereda y la verdad, no me importó que estuviera embarrada y mojada con la fría lluvia que caía sobre nosotras, porque al fin me sentía bien con alguien.

—Adentro que se van a refriar —siseó Edward mientras abría la puerta color vino de la pequeña casa.

—¿Siempre gruñe de esa forma? —pregunté tratando de ser divertida.

—Siempre… que está estresado. Papá es bueno, solo que mamá dice que la vida lo ha golpeado mucho. —Asentí—. Pero él nos quiere.

—Claro que sí. —Revolví su cabello.

Jullie me ayudó a levantarme del suelo. Estaba un poco más animada y creí que tal como ella me había recibido, todo iba a ser igual.

Pero estuve completamente equivocada cuando al ingresar a la pequeña sala, me encontré con una chica en el sillón viendo un programa de televisión y a su lado estaba un chico sentado en una silla de ruedas, mirando para otro lado, como perdido en su mundo.

—¿Por qué dejaste salir a Jullie? —La chica alzó la mirada hacia su padre—. Está lloviendo afuera.

Ella se encogió de hombros y volteó a seguir viendo el programa.

Uh, al parecer Edward no tendría buena estancia en su propia casa mientras yo estuviera en ella.

Lauren le dio un beso en la mejilla a la chica y continuó a darle otro al joven que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que sus padres habían llegado.

—¿Arreglaste el altillo?

—No.

Edward suspiró.

—Te di una orden. —La chica no le contestó—. ¡Angela, mierda, te estoy hablando! —gruñó apagando el televisor. Jullie que no se había separado de mi lado saltó del susto, ambas nos acercamos más—. En este momento vas a cambiar tus cosas hacia la habitación de Jullie.

—¿Por qué? —Angela saltó de su asiento. Me di cuenta que era muy guapa, tenía el cabello negro como el de Edward, llevaba lentes y vestía un pijama de pantalón largo con blusa de tirantes—. ¡¿Por qué siempre tengo que ser la sacrificada cuando pasa algo?! Esa niña apenas ha entrado en nuestras vidas y en _un _mes entero tuve que hacerme cargo de la casa, lidiar con Emmett y cuidar de Jullie. Ahora me pides que cambie mis cosas hacia la habitación de Jullie.

—Quédate allí —gruñó Edward—. Marie y tú van a compartir habitación. No quiero lloriqueos.

Miré a Lauren y ella no hacía nada, estaba sentada viendo el enfrentamiento de su hija con su esposo. Entendí que era la _esposa_ _florero_ de la casa, no opinaba y hacía todo lo que él ordenara.

Angela se quedó callada de repente y abrió los ojos de tal manera que parecía que saldrían saltando de sus cuencas en cualquier momento, estaba roja y sus manos hechas puños.

Edward no dijo nada más, de un gruñido envió a Jullie a ducharse y a todos a hacer actividades. Me quedé parada en medio de la pequeña sala sin saber qué hacer. Era muy incómoda la situación y peor aún cuando todos hablaban de mí como si yo no estuviera presente.

Me dejé caer en la silla más cercana y me dediqué a hacer lo que últimamente venía haciendo, llorar. Eso era una mierda, había ido a parar a manos de un maniático controlador, me sentía fuera de sintonía y creía que en cualquier momento comenzaría a gritar como loca por la opresión que estaba sintiendo y no me dejaba respirar.

Mi cuerpo comenzó a sacudirse y abría la boca tratando de llevar alguna bocanada de aire a mis pulmones.

Mi mundo estaba al revés, no tenía a mis padres, no recordaba quién era yo y estaba en una casa donde no era bienvenida.

—Ella no va a dormir conmigo —gruñó Angela como respuesta a alguna orden que su padre le había dado y que yo no había escuchado.

—¿Puedes dejar de chillar? —Una voz masculina que no reconocía siseó—. Me tienes harto.

—Oh, cállate, Emmett.

—¡Cállate tú!

—¡Ambos se callan y vayan a dormir que mañana hay escuela! —Edward lanzó su mirada intimidadora hacia sus hijos, quienes bajaron la mirada y asintieron.

—¿Dónde dormiré? —pregunté presa del sueño.

—Cuando cenes. —Miré mal al hombre, pero mi estómago gruñó dándole la razón, hice como si no lo hubiese escuchado.

—Vamos, Marie. —Lauren llegó a mi lado y me ayudó a ponerme de pie. Su rostro expresaba que estaba apenada. A pasos pequeños me guió hacia la diminuta cocina, sobre el mesón había un emparedado con un vaso de leche.

Despacio, comí el sándwich, ya que mi estómago protestaba y por momentos no me permitía comer queriendo devolver todo; bebí el vaso de leche y lo dejé sobre el lavadero.

—Papi, si Angela no quiere dormir con Marie, yo le presto mi cama. —Edward besó la frente de la pequeña que llevaba puesto el pijama y estaba en sus brazos.

Me pareció una escena tierna y rara, ya que lo único que había hecho él era gruñir, dar órdenes y gritar; pero con la niña era completamente distinto.

—¿Terminaste? —Asentí—. Lava lo que usaste y ve al segundo piso, esta noche dormirás con Jullie.

Volví a asentir, esta vez con lágrimas en los ojos por la manera tan despectiva que me trató Edward.

Lauren ingresó a la cocina seguida por su hija; al verme lavando la loza que había ocupado, me regañó maternalmente y empujó fuera, ganándome una mirada despectiva de parte de Angela, una más fría que la que su padre, una que en vez de temblar me dejó congelada.

¡Qué infierno el que viviría!

Al final, Jullie y yo terminamos durmiendo en el altillo. Edward se ofreció a conseguir una segunda cama cuanto antes, pero al segundo día de mi estadía le aseguramos que no era necesaria.

Jullie no era una niña desordenada y yo tampoco, así que todo estuvo bien para ambas.

A medida que los días pasaban, muchas veces me despertaba con pesadillas acerca de accidentes de tránsito. También venían a mi mente pequeños flashbacks cuando veía algún programa de televisión donde había choques de autos. Pero nunca dije nada al respecto, y mientras las cosas seguían así, todo estaba bien por mí.

Angela seguía reacia hacia mi presencia en su casa y no podía culparla, de la noche a la mañana había llegado una extraña a invadir todas sus pertenencias. Una muchacha que no le permitían mover un dedo para realizar alguna actividad -como hacer la cama-, que los tutores andaban encima de ella con la comida, los ejercicios, las _horas_ exactas de sueño… creo que si esa situación me hubiese tocado, yo hubiese sido peor; ya que muchas veces me sorprendí a mí misma notando que me gustaba toda la atención que me daban.

.

Estaba sentada en la sala, con la televisión encendida mientras ayudaba a Lauren a doblar la ropa que había lavado. Era lo único que hacía bien, debo admitir; era un desastre en _todo_, así que ella me ponía esa _tarea_ que incluía separar a quién le pertenecía. Edward llegó, asombrosamente, demasiado temprano para mi bien. Traía en su mano un casco de obrero amarillo, vestía un jean negro que caía condenadamente bien desde su cadera y una camisa roja escocesa abierta, mostrando la camiseta blanca de algodón que tenía abajo. Por unos segundos nuestros ojos se conectaron, era como si pudiera leer su mente a través de ellos.

Una _imperceptible_ sonrisa cruzó su rostro, junto con un asentimiento de cabeza y levantamiento de cejas, burlándose de lo único bueno que podía hacer, pero como estaba de buen genio, no le busqué pelea y me encogí de hombros regresando a mi actividad; estaba completamente orgullosa de mí misma por tener toda la ropa en orden.

—Vete a vestir que iremos a comprar tu uniforme para el colegio.

Lo miré fijamente.

—No quiero ir a la escuela.

—Irás. Vete a cambiar de ropa. —Sin más palabras, caminó hacia la cocina donde se encontraba Lauren preparando la comida.

De mala gana me puse de pie y caminé lentamente, lo más lento que pude, en dirección al altillo. No quería toparme con esos ojos molestos y fríos que él sabía _regalarme_ cuando no le obedecía; es más, ese día estaba un _poco_ sumisa y no sabía la razón.

Después de cambiarme de ropa bajé hacia la sala donde ellos me esperaban. Edward miraba hacia todos lados mientras apretaba los dientes, me molestaba cuando hacía eso porque me daba la impresión de que no era bienvenida en su casa, cuando fue él quien me llevó a rastras hasta ahí. Mientras tanto, Lauren sonreía un poco divertida; no podía entender qué le parecía gracioso, ya que no soportaría a un hombre que gruñera hasta para pedir un vaso de agua.

Dejé mis pensamientos de _adolescente rebelde_ para otra ocasión y les regalé una mueca intranquila. Estaba realmente nerviosa, no sabía cómo actuar en una escuela, o delante de las demás personas; aparte que estaba Angela y dudaba mucho que ella quisiera ser _buena_ conmigo.

Fuimos caminando hasta el _Forest Gate Community School_, aprovechando que necesitaba calentar mi cuerpo y hacer ejercicios.

La escuela era… _colorida, _contaba con un amplio terreno con tres edificios y una gran cancha múltiple; una de las construcciones estaba pintada con rayas paralelas siguiendo la secuencia de: amarillo, gris, gris claro y verde; en cada esquina estaban las iniciales "FGCS". Edward se apresuró abriendo la puerta del enrejado blanco, la sostuvo hasta que estuvimos dentro y lo mismo hizo con la puerta de cristal.

—Hola —saludó alegremente un muchacho, vestía pantalón negro de tela, camiseta blanca y campera negra con el logo del colegio. Era muy simpático, tenía unos ojos verdes muy llamativos y cabello muy corto con apenas una sombra de castaño.

—Hola —saludé con una _gran _sonrisa extendida por mi rostro.

Aunque mi voz se quedó atorada en la garganta, ya que al alzar la mirada me encontré con unos ojos oscurecidos que echaban chispas, su expresión era totalmente tensa y mantenía los labios apretados en una línea horizontal, las manos estaban hechas puños y estaba rojo, muy rojo, como nunca antes lo había visto.

Mi cuerpo tembló.


End file.
